


Merula's Ways

by UndyingPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter:Hogwart’s Mystery
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingPhoenix/pseuds/UndyingPhoenix
Summary: Developing relationship between Merula and the main character.Enjoy!





	Merula's Ways

-Clock tower Courtyard-9:15 a.m.-

"Hey,(y/n).Wanna duel again?No?Then I suggest you keep your looks to yourself."Merula scoffs at me."I was just smiling at you.Is that so bad?"I ask lifting an eyebrow at her irritated expression."Don't do it again.Its gross."Merula looks away flustered with shades of rose painted on her cheeks."Why cause it makes you blush?"-"No.!..."Merula exclaims as some students look toward us,probably thinking were going to duel again."I just...hate seeing your smile it makes my stomach churn."Merula walks away with an angered aura following her as students get out of her pathway knowing she's angry."Oh...(y/n)."Rowan sighs and sits next to me on the stone."Will she ever learn to hmm...how do I say this?...Show affection?"Rowan stares at me waiting for an answer."Um...I think she has her own little ways of showing love.When she teases me,knocks my drink in my face,glares at me from a distance..."-"Those are honestly your reasons?Are you mental?"Rowan widens their eyes in surprise at my response."Yeah...You don't understand.She does those kind of things in her own way like anyone else has their own ways of showing how much they love someone."I walk off a little ticked off by Rowan's reaction toward Merula.

-Potions Class-9:45 a.m.-

I walk into potions class to see Merula,Rowan,Penny and Barnaby."Hey (y/n),we saved ya a seat."Barnaby grins at me as Merula looks toward me while she sits by herself at a table.I walk up to my friends and ask them."You guys think Merula can join today?"Penny looks at me stupified as Barnaby looks at me unfazed by the question."Sure,(y/n).If she wants to..."Rowan says and Penny and Barnaby agree silently with head nods."Hey Merula.!"I get her attention by shouting her out,she turns to me with her infamous scowl."We could use your skills for this lesson,wanna join our study?"I smile at her as she glares at me and my trio of friends."I thought that's why we 'ave Penny."Barnaby says without thinking as usual."Shh...Barnaby.That's rude.But thanks..."Penny shushes the oblivious Slytherin with a giggle as Merula gets up and sits down at the table.I sit myself in between Merula and Rowan as we prepare for potions class. -Dungeons-10:45 a.m.- "Hey,(y/n)."Merula says looking at me as my friends walk away to their classes."I never want to sit with your friends again.Don't make me do that ever again.Or else I'll jinx you into the next Common Room."She casually threatens me like always."Fine,you don't have to sit by me or my friends again if you don't want to."-"I only said I never wanted to sit next to your friends,not you..."Merula glares at me before she stomps away into Slytherin Common Room.I smile and shake my head,heading to Charms Class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story,feel free to give feedback or comments.


End file.
